The excellence of a stringed instrument is largely measured by its loudness and number of resonances or harmonics over its entire range. A quality instrument will speak very easily when bowed and perform delicate pianissimo nuances with the same ease as forte passages.
In any high quality instrument of this type there is a careful balancing of the resonances of the top and back plates of the soundbox. Toward this effect, it is an object of the present invention to design a soundbox that will give improved performance over the conventional designs heretofore known, and yet be simple enough so as to be readily manufacturable and easily tuned.